Dinner as usual
by MRLV
Summary: I am new to this show but seeing some bits I love the character Katherine. Please read and review no nasty comments. First try at a script.
1. Dinner

This is a fanfiction of the tudors. I have only just got into it but I love Katherine so thought I'd do a scene to do with this.

It's in script format because I think it suits it better. Enjoy and please comment and review. No nasty comments. This is my take on a dinner scene between Katherine and Henry. A carry on from when Henry was losing his temper slightly at the dinner table.

Henry: You are my wife... you are not my minister you are not my chancellor but my wife!

Katherine: I am aware of my place. I just don't understand why you are getting so upset with me.

Henry: It is a matter that does not concern you

Katherine: He is family so it does concern me

Henry: I'd like you to know your place woman. You say you know it but yet you act as if you have had some sort of memory loss on the subject.

Katherine: (chuckles to herself sadly) Didn't take you long to replace me (silently as if almost to herself)

Henry: Enough Katherine! Enough... (slams his fist onto the table)

Katherine: (her heart jumps and she looks at him, silent)

Henry: Anything else you wish to say? (eats a grape)

Katherine: I wouldn't dare to

Henry: Say it woman, just tell me

Katherine: You already know...you should come to my bedchambers once in a while. You haven't for some time you know.

Henry: Yes I know and You have not asked me to

Katherine: I am asking now

Henry: We'll see (stands)

Katherine: Where are you going? (looks at him curiously)

Henry: I am going for a walk, you stay here and finish your meal.

Katherine: May I come with you?

Henry: No...I may go for a ride in the forest also. You stay here

Katherine: (looks silently at her hands, her eyes fixed to her wedding ring)

Later that night

Katherine: I don't think he's coming (looks at the clock). I will retire, you may leave (to her maid)

Maid: (bows her head and leaves)

Katherine: (sighs and holds her rosery in her hand) Where is he?

Henry: Your king is here (standing at the door)

Katherine: Oh...I didn't think you were going to make it tonight. (puts it down on her bedside table)

Henry: You are my wife...I came as you requested.

Katherine: And for that I am thankful

Henry: (walks over to the bed and sits down raising her chin). I am here only because you asked for me. Otherwise you know I'd be elsewhere...hum? (asking her as if she knows the answer already)

Katherine: I know (looks away)

Henry: (moves closer and kisses her) If I like it or not you are still my wife. But we know that was a mistake don't we? Hum?

Katherine: Was it? You tell me... (tilts her head so her long dark hair falls down her shoulder)

More to come if people show an interest


	2. Their Loss

Years earlier when Katherine has given birth to a stillborn son.

Henry: Are you incapable of giving me a son that's alive?! (Shouts)

Katherine: Do you think I wanted this to happen? My son to die at birth...you are wrong (fights back tears).

Henry: Every child you have is not a son...or it does not live. I would say you were plotting against me...

Katherine: By losing a son? How would I do that? I am no witch...

Henry: I didn't say you were

Katherine: It is not my doing...it is not my fault that they do not live (tears fall from her eyes). It is just as must your responsibility as it is mine (is taken back realises she shouldn't be raising her voice to him).

Henry: (grabs Katherine and glares at her) you must not think it is my fault Madam!

Katherine: The maids will hear you...

Henry: And they will dare not speak

Katherine: Henry...I just gave birth (stares at him pleading)

Henry: (let's go of her) we will discuss this later and by that time I hope you'll return to your normal self. The one that keeps silent and wouldn't dare talk to me in such a manner.

Katherine: I am your wife...

Henry: For now...

Katherine: Then go

Henry: I'll go when I'm ready. Maids (calls out to them angrily) clean up this room and see to it that my wife is made comfortable. (Storms out)

Katherine: (looks at him as he leaves and sighs sadly)


	3. What about us?

Back to the time where the dinner scene takes place. The next day

Katherine: (outside in the garden) I see the flowers are in full bloom already

Henry: Yes...

Katherine: They are very beautiful

Henry: The only reason we have them growing here is you like them my dear.

Katherine: Not just me. My ladies in waiting enjoy looking at them to

Henry: If you say so

Katherine: I do

Henry: It's so warm today, don't you agree?

Katherine: (nods) it is quite warm out here isn't it

Henry: Yes (takes her hand) I want you to know Mary is the apple of my eye. I will always love her

Katherine: And me?

Henry: You will always have a place in my heart. You are the mother of my child.

I wont cast her out Katherine...I know you were thinking it.

Katherine: (silent) Yes I know you would never...

Mary: (runs outside) Mama

Katherine: Mary (picks her up and smiles) we were just talking about you

Mary: (looks at her father and beams) Papa

Henry: Hello there. Have you been playing with the new toys I got you?

Katherine: She loves them, thank you kindly

Henry: Anything for my daughter, nothing is too good for her.

Katherine: She loves to play with my jewellery (smiles as her daughter grabs her necklace)

Henry: I should go; I have a meeting to get to

Katherine: (bows her head) Very well, I will see you soon

Henry: You will. Be good my child (kisses Mary's head and walks towards the castle)

Katherine: (puts her daughter down) Go and play sweet one

Mary: (runs inside)

Katherine: (sighs and walks towards a bench sitting down).

Later that day

Henry: (sitting in his study, hears a knock and looks up) come in by all means.

Katherine: (opens the door and steps inside) I had to see you

Henry: Is it Mary? Is something wrong? (Looks at her nervously)

Katherine: No, no she is fine

Henry: Then what is it?

Katherine: I wondered if you would like to join me for supper. It is getting late and I thought it would be nice to have a meal together. Just the two of us.

Henry: We'll see

Katherine: (bows her head)

Henry: Where is Mary?

Katherine: She is resting, she has already eaten

Henry: I will join you on one condition

Katherine: Yes?

Henry: That we talk

Katherine: I would like that. I do very much hate eating in total silence.

Henry: We should talk about what we are to do

Katherine: About?

Henry: About us, about our daughter

Katherine: Certainly, if that's what you want to discuss

Henry: It is (stands up with his hands on the desk in front of him)

Katherine: I will leave you to your work (bows her head and walks out of the room).

Henry: (stands and follows her)

Katherine: (walks into the room where servants bow to her. She sits at the table and looks up as her husband walks in)

Henry: (walks in and looks at the servants, they all bow as they did to Katherine).

Katherine: I am glad you are here

Henry: (sits down and picks up a chicken leg) I must say I am hungry. You may start (gestures to the food)

Katherine: Thank you (picks up her knife and fork eating a small mouthful of food)

Henry: I think we should come to an agreement

Katherine: You want me to accept the divorce proposal

Henry: Yes

Katherine: I cannot do that

Henry: You can, you just don't want to (takes a bite of his food).

Katherine: And can you blame me?

Henry: You have to agree because it will go ahead even if you do not! (Angrily)

Katherine: (takes his hand) Henry...your temper...

Henry: (removes his hand) you will have to (slams his hand down on the table).

Katherine: (jumps and looks at him with a slight fear)

Henry: (looks at her and sighs) eat

Katherine: (continues to eat her food and then waits until her husband has left before she does)


	4. A little surprise

Henry: (is sitting in his study, writing a letter).

Man: (walks in the door and bows his head). The Queen wishes to speak with you.

Henry: Well tell her I am too busy to talk to her.

Man: She says it is of great importance.

Henry: Very well. But only for a short moment.

Man: Yes my Lord (bows and walks out).

Katherine: My Lord (walks in).

Henry: So what is it that was so important that I must be disrupted so suddenly?

Katherine: I have great news.

Henry: Oh? And what may that be?

Katherine: That despite us not being as intimate as we used to be...By some miracle of God we have concieved.

Henry: (looks surprised) Are you saying...? Katherine are you...?

Katherine: (nods, smiling) Yes. I am pregnant. And I hope it is a son. The son you have always wanted and deserved.

Henry: (stands up) I am sure it will be. You must be well looked after. You carry a precious thing inside you.

Katherine: Am I not precious enough by myself? (stares at him curiously).

Henry: Of course you are. But now I have two of you to think of.

I will make sure that your every need it taken care of. Anything you ask for you shall recieve.

Katherine: Thank you.

Henry: (walks towards her and pulls her into his arms). We shall have a son and heir for our kingdom. I just know it.

Katherine: But if we have a girl...Do not be so disappointed.

Henry: I want a son of course...But any child is precious in my heart. Like our young Mary.

Katherine: I am glad to hear it. I am going for a short walk, I will see you at supper.

Henry: Katherine. Wait...I will come with you.

Katherine: I want to be alone.

Henry: Then I'll have one of your ladies accompany you.

Katherine: Let me walk alone. I promise I will not stray far. (strokes his cheek and leaves).


	5. The birth of an heir

Katherine: (is giving birth, her face is glistening and her hands gripping the sheets).

Henry: (waiting outside) God, give me a son. Give me a child that lives.

Nurse: (walks out of the door and looks at him). My Lord, you have a healthy baby boy.

Henry: A boy? (beams)

Nurse: Yes. You may come in in a few moments.

Henry: (looks up) Thank you God.

Nurse: (smiles and walks back to Katherine).

Katherine: Is he happy?

Nurse: Overjoyed my Lady.

Henry: (walks in and kisses Katherine's lips). You gave me a son.

Katherine: I know. It is a great honour.

Henry: He is perfectly healthy?

Nurse: Yes my Lord. He couldn't be healthier.

Henry: Where is he? (looks around).

Nurse: He is being bathed and dressed. You may see him in a moment.

Henry: (kisses Katherine again) I am so happy.

Katherine: (smiles) I can tell. You have such a smile on your face.

Henry: (walks out of the room and to the great hall where the men are all waiting).

Men: (looks at him)

Henry: (shouts happily) I have a son!

Men: (raise their glasses and cheers)

Katherine: (is sat up in bed holding her son). I am so tired.

Nurse: Would you like me to take him for a moment?

Katherine: No. I don't want to let go of him.

Nurse: Of course Madame.

Henry: (walks in) My son.

Nurse: I will leave you two to it. (bows and leaves the room).

Katherine: Would you like to hold him?

Henry: (nods and takes him into his arms). He is perfect. We must name him.

Katherine: Yes. How about...William?

Henry: Yes. William suits him. Will for short.

Katherine: (beams) I didn't know anything could make you so happy. I don't believe you were this happy even on our wedding day.

Henry: Of course I was happy. They both are of equal importance to me.

Katherine: So we are not going to leave eachother?

Henry: No. You gave me a son. I love you so much Katherine. Thank you. (hands his son back).

Katherine: It is I who must thank you for giving me my son. I love you Henry.

Henry: (kisses her) I will let you rest. I have a feast to attend to celebrate our little one being brought into the world safe and sound.

more to come if requested :)


	6. Katherine's encounter

Katherine: (at the dinner table with Henry). I am so happy that finally I have given you a son. God has blessed us greatly hasn't he?

Henry: Yes, he has my darling. And I know our son will be an amazing King one day.

Katherine: Henry, about Anne...

Henry: (frowns) What about her?

Katherine: You have finished with her, haven't you?

Henry: Dear God, Katherine...

Katherine: Answer the question.

Henry: Don't issue orders to me.

Katherine: Just tell me.

Henry: Yes. Yes, I have finished with her. Are you happy?

Katherine: (picks at her food)

Henry: I love you (takes her hand). You have nothing to worry about.

Lady: (walks in and bows) My Lady, Anne is outside and she is playing with the Princess. What shall I do?

Henry: I am sure she wont hurt her.

Katherine: (stands up and storms out. She walks outside and picks Mary up). Mary, my child...Go inside and play.

Mary: But I want to stay out here. Anne was telling me about...

Katherine: (puts her back on the floor). Inside.

Mary: (walks inside without a word)

Anne: Katherine (bows her head)

Katherine: (tries to smiles back at her). You may leave. The King doesn't want to see you.

Anne: I see. Is it because you gave him a son or because he loves you?

Katherine: Both. Now go. I don't want to see your face around here again.

Anne: And the King told me...That he didn't want to see me again. I am happy for you. But you can't honestly think I would do anything to hurt Mary.

Katherine: You hurt me.

Anne: Katherine...

Katherine: You tried to steal my husband away from me. But I have the last laugh. He has my son and he has my bed. Goodbye Anne.

Anne: (watches her walk away)


End file.
